Basement (Room)
The Basement '''is a room in Granny's house. It was added in Update 1.0, and it is located on the bottom floor. Granny will rarely go to the '''Basement by herself (unless the Player makes a noise inside the Basement). Description The Basement is one of the most important rooms in the game, as it contains various things. It contains: *A staircase with a door connecting to the Main Room. *A few barrels, these can't be interacted with. A Shotgun Part may spawn on one of these barrels. *A Tin Can that sometimes contains the Padlock Code. *The Painting (on Easy and Normal Mode), which can be assembled, awarding the Player an extra day. *A workbench, which the Hammer may be found on at times. *A metal door covering a tunnel that connects to the Secret Area. This metal door creates noise when knocked over. *A grate on the floor, this can't be interacted with. *A bloodstain in the center of the room. Granny will always spawn here at the start of each day. *A loose jail cell wall that leans against a pillar. This creates noise when knocked over. *Various stacks of wooden crates and boxes. Some of these can be knocked over, creating noise. *The Safe, which always houses an item. The Safe Key is required to open the Safe. *A small statue behind the back wall. This creates sound when knocked over. *A control panel covered by a metal panel. The metal pannel creates noise when it lands on the floor. On the control pannel there is a wire that can be cut by the Cutting Pliers. *An open doorway connecting to the Hidden Room. This doorway is covered by a stack of wooden crates at first. *An open doorway leading to the Garage, found directly underneath the door to the Main Room. How to Access There are three ways to access the Basement. The first way to access the Basement is to use the doorway close to the Main Door. To find this door, the Player must go down the stairs outside the Starting Bedroom and then go left until they see a door other than the Main Door. The second route to the Basement requires the player to make their way to the Dining Room, and then jump through the window to access the Backyard. From there, the Player needs to go into the Shed, and a trapdoor should automatically open when the Player stands close to it. From there, the Player must crouch and crawl through the Hidden Tunnel and towards the Hidden Room. When the Player reaches the Hidden Room, they will see an open doorway infront of them. However, it is blocked by a set of boxes, which must knock over. To do this, the Player must crouch and crawl into the boxes, and though the open doorway. The Player will then find themselves in the Basement, but be careful, as Granny will hear the boxes fall over. The third way to access the Basement is to go through the Secret Area. To do this, the Player has to make their way from the Starting Bedroom towards Bedroom 1. From there, the Player must continue forward towards the Walk-In Closet, where they will find a stack of 3 Cardboard Boxes. The Player then has to knock over the Boxes and head into the Secret Area. The Player should then follow all of the staircases down in the Secret Area until they reach the bottom floor of the Secret Area. In this room they will find a tunnel, which they should crawl through until they reach a metal door covering the other side of the tunnel. The Player should then knock over the metal door, and they will find themselves in the Basement. Be careful when you knock over the metal door as it will make noise. Strategies Since Granny (character) will not go to the Basement by herself very often, it is generally one of the safer locations in the house (despite her spawning there sometimes after being knocked out). There are different tricks that can be performed to the advantage of the Player. One of the most common tricks in the Basement is the girder trick, where the Player knocks over the piece of wood at the back wall of the Basement in a certain direction and Granny (character) will follow that direction of noise and the Player can effectively leave the room without Granny (character) noticing. The Basement can also be used also to buy one enough time to search for items on the Secret Area side if the Player gets Granny (character) on the Basement side. This can work the other way too. The same can be done so the Player can search the Backyard. Furthermore, the Basement is a common place to run to after doing the Attic or Bedroom Trick as it is far away and there are a few hiding places that will lead the Player to useful locations. All of these tricks are explained further in Escaping Procedures. Trivia *When the player receives a Game Over, the cutscene may show Granny killing the Player in the Basement. **The other Game Over cutscene happens when Granny kills the Player in the Backyard with the Guillotine. *Granny most likely spawn on the bloodstain in the center of the room after being knocked out by a Tranquilizer Dart, a Shotgun bullet, Gasoline Can or the Sauna. *In Update 1.3.2 and onwards, when playing on Extreme Mode, the Secret Area Passage has a set of metal bars on the Basement side, blocking the tunnel off from that end. This makes Extreme Mode a lot harder. *In the rare times that Granny (character) wanders to the Basement by herself, she will always walk to the right and stand behind the Back Wall near the Garage for a few minutes and may also place a Bear Trap. Category:Rooms Category:Basement Level 1 Category:Version 1.0